


Shiver

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler/Encke/Praxis PWP by request, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Starrwinter asked for some Keeler/Praxis or Encke/Praxis, so I said, WHY NOT BOTH?! *crazy wolf eyes* I wrote this in one sitting, so sorry if it's like, riddled with typos or something. I'm sleepy.

Praxis shivered. Laying awkwardly on his side, he did his best to keep as much of his skin from touching the cold steel floor as was possible, when one was naked with hands cuffed to one of the legs of the bed. On the other hand, he did so want to watch what was going on above him, so he leaned back a little and carefully balance himself, peering out of the corner of his good eye.

On the edge of the bed, Keeler sat straddling Encke’s lap, his Fighter’s strong hands groping at his ass, playing with his white undies as they feverishly grinded into each other, leaving Praxis alone and forgotten. Praxis turned a little more, daring to make eye contact with Encke, pleading with his eyes for them to let him play, too. Encke looked down at him, Keeler still moving against him and panting with husky sighs, and slid a finger into the crevice of Keeler’s ass. Praxis quickly turned away, frightened by Encke’s intense, almost territorial glare.

Keeler made the most spectacular noises when he got close, and Praxis just looked on in awe out of the corner of his eye as the blond clutched onto Encke tight, shaking with it. Praxis shivered again as Keeler came, just from Encke fucking him with his fingers, and it took all of his concentration for Praxis not to blow his load right then. His cock twitched painfully up against his stomach. He felt himself clench around the large dildo that Keeler had shoved in his ass, slightly moving it against his prostate, and his cock twitched again.

After leaning bonelessly against Encke for a few moments, Keeler slid off of him, to stand right over Praxis, looking down at him like he could squish Praxis like a bug. Pale skin shining with sweat in the dim light, Keeler took what felt like an eternity to pull his underwear down his smooth legs, the thin white material soiled with Keeler’s come.

Always a team, Encke was ready to hand the now-naked Keeler a knife, which he took and carefully cut the undies into a strip of cloth. He bent down and straddled Praxis’s chest, pinning him to the floor and making it harder to breathe.

“You want it?” Keeler teased, dangling the come-stained cloth in the bound Fighter’s face, and oh, he wanted them so very bad. Helplessly, Praxis tried to push up to get them, and when the rope bonds on his wrists held him back, he snapped at the underwear with his teeth.

“Oh, no!” Keeler exclaimed, whipping the undies to smack Praxis in the face, leaving a burning mark on his cheek. “We mustn’t bite,” he scolded, and pulled the cloth tight between Praxis’s teeth, tying it in the back so it was caught in his hair.

Praxis had forgotten about Encke, but instantly remembered when the other Fighter reached between his legs and began pushing the dildo in and out of him, fucking him with it in long strokes that made him moan against the gag. Keeler watched Praxis with a gleefully wicked smile, chewing on his lip as Praxis trembled with pleasure below him. Keeler’s come started to drip into his mouth, bitter and pervading and Praxis chewed on the gag even more, humming with the taste of it, wanting to savor every drop.

Still hungrily taking in his every reaction, Keeler stood and walked backwards to kneel beside Encke, who was positioned between Praxis’s legs. Praxis watched longingly as Keeler leaned up and locked lips with Encke, one hand softly tracing over his mohawk, one reaching down to stroke Encke’s cock with his long fingers. “I wanna watch you fuck him,” Keeler murmured, barely loud enough for Praxis to hear. “I wanna hear it when you split him in two,” Keeler growled a little louder, and reached down to pull the dildo out of him, making Praxis groan loudly into the gag.

Keeler put Encke’s cock in himself, as if both of the bigger men were just toys for him to play with however he saw fit. Praxis breathed loud and muffled against Keeler’s ruined underwear, chest heaving as he fought to accommodate Encke’s size, Keeler pushing everything just a little faster than Praxis would have liked. Encke took hold of his thighs and let out a low, grumbly moan, leaning into Praxis until he was all the way inside. But only for an instant before he began thrusting, strong and effortless in a way that told Praxis it was going to get much worse… or much better depending on how he looked at it. Praxis just grunted with every thrust, as if that would cushion the impact, wanting Keeler to hear him, wanting Keeler to be pleased with what he was making Praxis feel.

“Faster!” Keeler demanded with a smack on Encke’s ass, and then another. “Harder! Come on, I want you to make him scream…”

“Mmmm!!!!” Praxis yelped as Encke did as Keeler commanded, pushing Praxis’s thighs up and fucking him rough. Cock hard and bouncing in between them, Praxis pulled against his bonds, wanting so bad to touch himself and get off, that for a moment he forgot he wasn’t allowed to use his hands. Praxis looked up at Keeler, making another plea with his eyes and a little muffled whimper.

Keeler crawled over to him on his knees, still taking the sight of Praxis in with that hungry look. Encke might be mean, but Keeler pretended to be nice, and that was even meaner.

“You like that?” Keeler asked with mock sweetness, reaching down to twists one of Praxis’s nipples hard. He whimpered again, too fucked to really respond, and Encke still driving into him relentlessly. Keeler licked his lips and then leaned down over him, that delicious-looking mouth just out of reach. “You want him to come, baby? You want him to cover you in it?” he whispered scathingly.

Praxis whined against the gag and nodded, closing his eyes to brace against the shame of it, the shame of wanting it.

“Do it,” Keeler ordered. Encke pulled out, making Praxis convulse at the sudden rush of being emptied. The other Fighter leaned over and pumped his shaft, growling a swear between gritted teeth as he made a mess all over Praxis’s chest and stomach, towering over him with a cruel look in his eye.

“Mmmm!” Keeler half-moaned, half-hummed in delight, and then shooed Encke out of the way. “My turn!” he declared, and Praxis just watched, a tense bundle of nerves as Keeler straddled him and began grabbing for his dick.

“You’re such a good little fucktoy,” Keeler said softly, pressing the sensitive head barely inside his entrance. “So sweet of you to wait your turn.” Praxis gasped as Keeler took him in all the way, leaning over him and barely shifting in and out.

Praxis didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late, as his legs were pushed up and the dildo shoved back into him. He screamed against the gag then, and Keeler doubled down and rode him hard, making sweat rolled down his neck even as he was pounded into the cold steel floor. He fought against his bonds again, wanting to touch Keeler, wanting to be closer, and seeing this Keeler slowed and leaned down, putting his face just out of reach.

“Come on, give it up for me,” Keeler sneered in Praxis’s face, pumping his own cock derisively in Praxis’s direction, leaning down further for just long enough to lick at the Fighter’s lips. “I want every last drop.”

Praxis thrust up into him sharp, and that was enough to push him over the edge, shouting against the gag and pulsing around Encke’s dildo as he came hard inside of Keeler, focusing his whole being on filling him up like he’d commanded. Keeler came again in the next instant, moaning and throwing his head back as he spilled another layer of come onto Praxis’s already sticky chest.

Completely fucked out, Praxis went boneless underneath him, still looking at him through heavy lids as Keeler leaned down again. “Good boy,” Keeler said gently, finally pulling the makeshift gag away. “Good boy,” he repeated, and covered Praxis’s mouth with his own, kissing him deep as he made quick work of the rope knots that bound his wrists. Knowing he had done well, Praxis gave Keeler a little smile and closed his eyes, and swiftly drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.

 

When he awoke, he was on the bed, clean and cuddled up in the blankets between the two officers, Keeler being the big spoon and Encke the smallest. Praxis smiled, perfectly content, and found Keeler’s hand which was wrapped around his waist. He laced his fingers into Keeler’s and pulled Encke to him a little tighter, and then drifted back into a well-earned sleep.


End file.
